Достижения PAYDAY 2
Достижения/Трофеи - это уникальные награды цифровых сервисов (Steam, PSN или XboxLive) в PAYDAY 2. Они имеют лишь визуальный характер и служат для украшение профиля и хвастовства перед товарищами. Они даются за выполнение того или иного действия в игре. Основные День рождения PAYDAY! 2 года ограблений! Halloween 2013 Armored Transport Gage Weapon Pack #01 Рождество 2013 Infamy Gage Weapon Pack #02 The Death Wish Update День выборов Gage Mod Courier Gage Sniper Pack Shadow Raid The Big Bank Heist Gage Shotgun Pack Примечания *"Всем было плевать, кто я…" отсылается к мему о Бэйне из "Тёмного рыцаря: Возрождение легенды". *"Да, он - золотоискатель" отсылается на певца Канье Уэст, его песня называется "Gold Digger" *"Рыбий A.I." - это шутка на Infinity Ward, где на презентации Call of Duty: Ghosts они выставили рыбий A.I. большим достижением. *"Оружейный барон" отсылается на фильм Оружейный барон. *"King of the Hill" - отсылка к популярному в мультиплеерных играх режиму игры. *"You Shall not Pass!" - отсылка к одноименной фразе Гендальфа из трилогии фильмов Властелин колец. *"Man of Iron" - отсылка к Железному человеку, персонажу фильмов и комиксов, знаменитого своей высокотехнологичной броней. *"Smooth Criminal" - отсылка к песни Майкла Джексона - Smooth Criminal. *"Let's Do Thi..." is a reference to the Лирой Дженкинс incident where an overly eager player shouted "Alright, let's do this!". *"They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" is a reference to the song Ridin' by Chamillionaire. *"F in Chemistry" is a reference to the failing grade you would receive in a high school chemistry class if you were to burn down the lab. *"Doctor Fantastic" отсылка к персонажу вселенной Marvel - Мистеру Фантастику, знаменитого своими познаниями в различных науках. *"Diamonds are Forever" is a clear reference to the Джеймс Бонд роман and фильм of the same name. *As with the achievement mentioned above, "License to Kill" is also a reference to Джеймс Бонд (As well as the Gruber Kurz pistol). *"Shoot the Glass" is a likely reference to the film "Крепкий орешек". Antagonist Hans Gruber (Алан Рикман) orders his henchman to shoot out glass windows when he discovers that protagonist Джон Макклейн (Брюс Уиллис) is barefoot. *"The pumpkin king made me do it!" is likely a reference to Golden Earring song "The Devil Made Me Do It". *"I am the one who knocks" is a reference to Во все тяжкие, when Уолтер wife, Скайлер was questioning him if he was in danger. Walt, getting mad at his wife said "Skyler I am not in danger, I AM THE DANGER. A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No, I am the one who KNOCKS!". *"Full Measure" is also a reference to Во все тяжкие, when Майк tells Уолтер a story about confronting a chronic wife abuser back when he was a beat cop. Mike intervened, and almost killed the wife-beater, but gave in when the abuser promised to change his ways. Shortly thereafter the man beat his wife to death. Mike's mistake was to take a half measure when he should have killed the abuser. "No more half measures, Walter", he says referring to Джесси Пинкман. This could also be a shout out to Aaron Paul, who played Jesse, and who has a tattoo that reads "No Half Measures". *Все достижения связанные с президентскими масками отсылаются на политическую деятельность или отдельные фразы, знаменитых президентов США. *"If You Liked it you Should have put a Ring on it" Is a reference to a song by Бейонсе called Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). *"But Wait - There's More!" is a reference to a popular phrase in infomercials, commonly used by Billy Mays. *"In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me" отсылка к фильму Рэмбо: Первая кровь. *"The Eighth and Final Rule" отсылка к фильму Бойцовский клуб. *"We Are All Professionals" отсылка к фильму Леон в котором главный герой - наёмный убийца по имени Леон отказывался убивать женщин и детей, несмотря на свою работу. *"Eco Round" отсылается на Counter-Strike. Там имеются эко-раунды - раунды, в которых у игроков не хватает денег ни на какое основное оружие. *"Inception" отсылается на фильм с таким же названием "Начало". *"Breaking Bad" отсылается на сериал с таким же названием "Во все тяжкие. *Достижение "Cash Is King" копирует фразу, которая изображена на кассовых аппаратах. *"Came in Like a Wrecking Ball" - отсылка на Майли Сайрус и ее песню "Wrecking Ball". *"Who Let The Doge Out" - отсылка на песню "Who Let the Dogs Out?]" в исполнении Baha Men, а также на мем Doge. *"It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C." отсылается на сериал "В Филадельфии всегда солнечно". *"Wedding Crashers", вероятно, отсылается на фильм с таким же названием "Незваные гости". *"They Drew First Blood, Not Me" отсылается на серию фильмов Рэмбо. *"Yes We Can!" - слоган президентской кампании Барака Обамы 2008 года. *"Hot Lava 2.0" отсылается к PAYDAY: The Heist, где тоже есть достижение Hot Lava. *"HOLY SHI~" отсылается к мему "DIVIDE BY ZERO". *"Ghost Rider" отсылается к Призрачному гонщику - персонажу из комиксов Marvel. *"Surprise Motherfucker" - отсылка к мему из сериала Декстер. *"Last Action Villain" - отсылка к фильму Последний киногерой. *The Man with the Golden Gun - отсылка на Джеймса Бонда, фильм и роман Человек с золотым пистолетом. *"Build me an army worthy of Crime.Net" - отсылка на фразу Сарумана в фильмах и романах серии Властелин колец. Саруман говорит эту же фразу, но вместо "Crime.Net" - Мордор. Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Достижения PAYDAY 2 Категория:Достижения Категория:Незавершенные статьи